


Experiment Entry #10

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #10

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #10.**

**Date: November 13th 1994.**

 

My tenth entry finally.

I figured I would’ve stopped by now, guess not.

Well...During my mini break from journaling, I’ve just been doing more research upon the last project, I wonder how they were able to so perfectly develop the physical features of the human looking child.

Only some type of machine was used for this...

 

The name’s escaping me however. Oh, no matter, I’ll remember soon enough.


End file.
